


Cuddles In The Cortex

by ScorpioSeductress



Category: The Flash
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, More Fluff, Neck Kissing, friendly teasing, no sexual stuff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSeductress/pseuds/ScorpioSeductress
Summary: You and Cisco like each other and don't know it and Barry tells you both. It will lead to major fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
Hey this is my first reader insert and it’s a Cisco Ramon x Reader!!! Yep!!! Starting off strong with The Flash!!! Anyways I'm going with the flow so plz don't judge. Let's get the show on the road!!

Cisco Ramon x part bird!(like maleficent but you can control bird form)Reader: Cuddles in The Cortex

It was very quiet in the Cortex as you and Cisco were quietly doing your work, trying not to look at each other because you had a crush on each other and neither of you new it. Caitlin was off somewhere unknown and so was Dr. Wells. Barry and Felicity were making goo-goo eyes at each other and that meant you and Cisco were alone. Being the goofy person you are, you decided to break the very awkward ice and sing a song perfect for the moment. “Just the two of us.” And in a quieter voice to mimic the song “Just the two of us.” And Cisco couldn't help but smirk. “What?” You asked innocently.  
“Nothing…” he said, still smirking. You went to open your laptop and it started playing “Girlfriend” by Avril Lavigne.  
“Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend! Hey hey you you I think you need a new one. Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend!” Soon after Cisco started laughing so hard he was wheezing and crying while you were literally blushing as red as a tomato. You really were. You exed out of the tab and began your work while Cisco was still chuckling.

“Oh come on, (y/n)!! Your so cute when you make a mistake and blu-“ he cut himself off and realized what he said. At that very moment Barry came in and a bunch of papers flew everywhere.  
“Hey guys I was won- what’s going on?” You and Cisco were both blushing at this point. “Oohhhh I see. Let me help. (Y/n) likes Cisco, Cisco likes (y/n).” And with that he sped out. You both just sat there blushing and looking away. “So, you like me (y/n)?” He did his ever-so-famous eyebrow wiggling and you couldn't help but blush and hide your face. “Come here. I know what you need.” You walked over and squealed when he pulled you down into his lap. “Better?” You nodded your head and pleasantly sighed when he started kissing the back of your neck as you started to dose off. At that same moment Caitlin, Felicity, and Barry walked in silently and saw them cuddling. (Y/n) was apparently asleep with Cisco kissing her neck so only Cisco saw them. He made eyes that said ‘for your own good I am telling you to leave before she kills you for witnessing a very vulnerable moment’, so they just silently *awe* and Caitlin snaps a quick photo for Cisco and leaves.

*time skip brought to you by pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows*

You later awoke in your bed with Cisco with a tshirt and sweatpants and realized he must have drove you home somehow without waking you up. He wakes up and kisses your neck against hoping you'll fall back asleep but you don't. A moment passes and he remembers he got you something last night on the way home. He goes into the entry way and pulls a small(ish) box out. You were standing of the other side of the room when he opens the box and pulls out a very very very sparkly charm bracelet. Once you see it bird instincts kick in and you turn into a bird, fly over, snatch the necklace out of his hands, and turns back into a human, eyes fixed on the very shiny and sparkly locket all the while Cisco is chuckling at your behavior. You look at the bracelet and see a little bird charm for you, and a Star Wars Resistance symbol for Cisco. “If you want to date me you can put the bracelet on to show that. If not, you can keep the bracelet and do whatever with the Resistance charm.” You gave him a blank stare for about ten seconds before saying: “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME OF COURSE IM GONNA DATE YOU YOU IDIOT!!!!” And he chuckled then kissed you. After that he had a rampage on your neck with his mouth and remarked how sweet the skin on your neck was.

The next day at work everyone noticed the hickeys because Cisco wouldn't let you wear anything that would cover them up. You were also wearing your know bracelet which distracted you so much to the point Cisco took it off you and hid it in his pocket.

The End!


	2. Tickles In Cisco's Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco is working in his lab and you decide to be playful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for "I don't know anything anymore after reading this" (Cisco is not impressed with your naming skills [no offense I'm not trying to be mean :) ])

Cisco was busy working on something to help Barry win against The Reverse Flash when we heard a flapping of wings stop and land on the back of his spinny chair. "(y/n), I'm really busy could you please go away?"

You transformed back. "Oh no! This can't be good! The Cisco Ramon is being serious! Who are you and what have you done with my bae?"

"It's still me, girl, but I really have to work. You can stay in here if you want." You pouted, transformed into a bird, and then walked over like the cute pink and white cockatoo you are to the couch he keeps in the room. "Awe, come on, (y/n), don't be like that." You just perched yourself on the arm and stared at him. "Fine, Birdy, do what you want but I'm getting back to work." He turned to his work and started putting little wires in little places. You flew over and took the tool out of his hand and perched on his laptop. He gave you a stern but playful look and went to grasp the tool but when he did you flew away back to the couch. "Come on, bring it back." He asked. Instead you flew out of the room and went into the cortex, landing on Barry's shoulder. "Hey (y/n), what do you have there? Is that..? One of Cisco's tools?" You nodded and used your foot to grab a pencil and you drew what you were doing. "Cisco's busy again, I see?" You nodded again and flew off, this time perched on Caitlin's laptop. "Hey (y/n)." You waved a wing back at her. Cisco came in and saw you and ran over to you. 

"(Y/n), give. The tool. Back. Right now." You shook your head and flew back to Cisco's lab. You were waiting, on the couch transformed back into a human, tool back on the desk. A minute or two passes and Cisco came in. "(Y/n), that was very mean of you. Is the tool back on my desk. You nodded. "Alright, so why were you bothering me?"

"I just wanted attention. I wanted to play with you." He got a devious smirk and walked towards you very slowly.

"Attention, huh? If you wanted attention why didn't you just ask?" He was finally next to you on the couch. He grabbed both your hands in one, held them above your head while you were laying down, and sat on your hips so he was straddling you. You started to get a bit scared and tried to move away, but failing. "Uh-uh, you wanted attention, now you get it." Then he started tickling your worst ticklish place: your ribs. You tried to move while laughing but you couldn't, and he wouldn't let up anytime soon. You were squealing by this point, crying as well, barely even struggling.

Cisco finally let up and got off you, and sat you in his lap, and you curled up into his chest. "Learned your lesson?" You nodded, and curled into him once more.

"Hey, I was wondering, what do your wings feel like?" You sat in front of him, still human but with your wings. Then he started petting them in just the right way and you completely melded into his touch. He kept doing the same thing but more thoroughly and you made a happy sounding sigh. "Awe, do you like that, Birdy?" You nodded and found yourself curled up in a ball in front of the couch, your knees pulled up to your chest with your head resting on them, falling asleep. 

It was about ten maybe twenty minutes later when he stopped after hearing light snoring. He looked down and found you asleep. He put you up on the couch with a blanket and kept petting your wings, so he could slowly start making his way to his work. Barry and Caitlin came in and saw you, and decided to be quiet. "You finally got her to sleep, huh?" Barry asked.

"Yes, she can be very exhausting. Nothing a little tickling can't fix and a little wing petting."

"Awe that's so cute." Caitlin said, "Are you gonna give her the thing yet?"

"Yea I'm going to put it around her neck right now." He reached into his bag and pulled out a heart locket with a pretty citrine tiny circle gen that seemed to be glowing, because it's a tracking device. Just in case you get kid napped or something. It was silver and when you opened it up it had a picture of you on one side, and a picture of Cisco on the other. He put it around your neck and got back to his work.

Caitlin and Barry both took a pic of you sleeping and left.

*time skip brought to you by Barry Allen*

When you woke up you were still on the couch and Cisco was working on his tech once again. You noticed there was something around your neck. You found a beautiful silver heart locket and a glowing citrine gem in the middle. You opened it up and saw you and Cisco inside. 'Awe, how sweet of him.' And went over and hugged him from behind. "Thank you Cisco. I love you."

"I love you too, Birdy." Then you smiled and transformed into a bird, stealing his tool once again. You flew away to the cortex and heard a: "AWE COME ON!! GIVE IT BACK BIRDY!!!" You flew into the cortex onto Barry's shoulder. "Nice one. You just can't leave him alone, can you?" You shook your head and flew out of Star Labs, to your home, which oddly enough was a huge tree, with a tree house, overlooking Central City.

You sat on your bed and waited for your love to come and find you, where he knew you'd be, with the tracking device.

You set the tool down on the kitchen table and transformed into a pink and white cockatoo once again. You flew out to the balcony, looking over Central City. 'Come find me Cisco. I'm waiting for you.' You thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First fanfic here woooohooooo!! XD I hope you enjoying da fic. Love ya! Bai!


End file.
